


Gimme Gimme

by Cherry (crazylove)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Roommates, Sex Toys, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: Jaehyun gets a second present from Jungwoo for his birthday. (spoiler alert: it's sex)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Gimme Gimme

By the time Jaehyun got home after his schedules, it was late and all the lights at the dorm were turned off. Everything was quiet. There wasn’t even the glow of a computer screen coming through from underneath anyone’s door. Jaehyun shed his coat and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. He padded silently down the hall to his own room and pushed the door open with a small click.

The blinds were open slightly so a sliver of moonlight snaked across the room, illuminating Jaehyun’s path to his bed, pushed up the far wall. He could see a fluff of Jungwoo’s hair sticking out from under the covers on Jungwoo’s bed. He was sleeping with his head closest to Jaehyun’s bed tonight. Jungwoo was always switching his position. Sometimes he slept with his head facing the door. Sometimes his feet. Jaehyun took a moment to close the door softly and resigned himself to undressing in the dark when he heard Jungwoo shift in bed and then his soft voice.

“Hyung?” Jungwoo said into the darkness.

Jaehyun sighed to himself. He’d tried so hard not to disturb Jungwoo and wake him up.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“No.” He heard Jungwoo moving and saw the shadows shift as Jungwoo sat up. “I was waiting for you.”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun said again. He didn’t think he was going to be out all night. Time just got away from him after the live. Even his time to see his parents was cut short. It felt like his life was being swallowed up by the Dear M filming. He loved the opportunity but at the same time, he was glad that tomorrow was the last day.

“Happy birthday,” Jungwoo said. There was a pause. “Well… it’s after midnight now. So, I guess it’s not your birthday anymore. But it’s still your birthday in this room.”

“Thanks, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun smiled, a little thankfully, a little painfully. He was tired. He’d felt shy about his birthday this year. He didn’t know why. But he hadn’t wanted to make a big deal of it. Which was easy, since he spent most of the day away from the members. Alone.

“I got you a present,” Jungwoo said. Jaehyun shook his head, confused for a moment.

“I know,” Jaehyun said. “I got your hoodie this morning. I’ll wear it tomorrow, I promise.” He wondered if Jungwoo didn’t remember Jaehyun opening the present when they woke up this morning. Or maybe Jungwoo was offended because Jaehyun didn’t wear it on his live. He’d wanted to wash it first and the dorm auntie was taking care of it.

Jungwoo giggled a little. “I know that. I’m talking about something else. I got you another present.”

Jaehyun took a breath, even more confused now. “I… don’t need any more presents,” he said, slowly. “One present was more than enough.”

“It’s kind of a birthday present and a Valentine’s present too,” Jungwoo said. “Turn on the lights.”

Jaehyun was sorry that he’d woken Jungwoo up (or caused him to stay awake) but he was grateful to turn on the lights. It would make it easier for him to get undressed and jump into bed. Jaehyun flipped them on.

Jaehyun’s bed was made. The room was neat. Jungwoo sat on his bed, clutching the covers to his chest. Jaehyun moved to go stand near his stuff. He’d probably skip washing his face tonight. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“Are you ready?” Jungwoo asked.

Jaehyun nodded. He was more ready to go to sleep than to get a second present.

Jungwoo slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out a big, bright red bow, like the type you’d stick on a giant teddy bear. He pressed it against his head.

“Ta-da!” Jungwoo said.

Jaehyun stared. He didn’t get it.

Jungwoo pushed his covers down and rose up so he was sitting on his knees on top of the bed.

Jungwoo was completely naked.

Jaehyun looked him up and down, not saying a word.

Jungwoo raised an arm in the air and tipped his head to the side with a broad grin. “Ta-da…” he said again. “It’s me. I’m your present.”

Jaehyun swallowed hard.

Jungwoo lowered his voice and spoke in a sultry tone that Jaehyun had never heard before. “I’m your present, hyung…” he said slowly.

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. He just stood there. It felt like his synapses weren’t firing correctly. Was this really happening or did he fall asleep in the van home and he was having a dream?

“Hyung,” Jungwoo said, pinning his gaze with those wide, brown eyes. “When was the last time you got off?”

Jaehyun didn’t speak. He didn’t think he was capable of speech at the moment. He stared back at Jungwoo.

“I know you’ve heard me…” Jungwoo continued. “I’ve never heard you. And you don’t take 45 minute showers like Mark. You’re always so quick. Then you have a million schedules. I’m worried about you.”

Jaehyun’s heart picked up speed. It was true he had heard Jungwoo jerk off before, usually if he woke up in the middle of the night. Jungwoo was never loud, just soft pants and groans and the occasional slick slap of his hand. Sometimes Jaehyun went back to sleep. Sometimes, Jaehyun listened.

Did Jungwoo know?

“How long has it been?” Jungwoo asked again.

Jaehyun didn’t think he could count right now even if he wanted to. Finally, his breath returned to his body.

“Jungwoo, I—” Jaehyun stuttered out.

Jungwoo shook his head. “No, hyung. Don’t freak out. This is just for fun. I’m not asking for anything. I just want you to have a good time. You deserve to relax. For your birthday.”

Jungwoo slipped off his bed. Jaehyun sucked in his breath. Jungwoo’s body was exquisite. He was all lanky and long, perfect body portions. Jaehyun knew that. With his clothes on, Jungwoo looked skinny. With his clothes off, Jaehyun could see the subtle outline of the muscles in Jungwoo’s thighs, his washboard abs and his biceps flexing just right. Jaehyun had seen Jungwoo naked countless times but he’d never noticed him like this before.

He’d never seen Jungwoo looking him over like he wanted to devour him.

He’d never seen Jungwoo with his cock hard and huge, straining up towards his belly.

Jungwoo wrapped his hand around his cock with a lazy grin. “I’m ready for you, hyung. If you want to?”

Jaehyun breath stuttered in his chest. It was definitely hotter in the room and a little bit harder to breathe.

Jungwoo’s sweet face was transformed in the moonlight.

He stared at Jaehyun like someone who knew what he was doing.

“I know I’m springing this on you,” Jungwoo said, still speaking lowly. “I know you’re a person who needs time to think. Hyung, I promise this will be fun. And we’ll still be roomies and bandmates and friends just the same. What do you say? Do you wanna… try out your present?” Jungwoo slid the bow off his head and dropped it to the floor.

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say.

Jungwoo grinned and it was the same grin that Jaehyun knew but at the same time there was something sexy and inviting beneath it.

Something that Jaehyun found irresistible.

It had been a _really_ long time.

“Okay,” Jaehyun said, softly.

Jungwoo’s grin stretched wider. He stepped up to Jaehyun and looked at him closely. Jaehyun stared back into his eyes. How had he missed this about Jungwoo? This seductive gaze.

“Say yes, hyung,” Jungwoo said. “Yes, that you want to do this with me?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun said, his mouth speaking before his brain could catch up. But the answer was still the same.

Yes.

His heart was pounding faster in his chest.

His cock was stirring in his pants, excited and impatient.

Jungwoo pushed Jaehyun’s black beanie off his head, revealing Jaehyun’s messy, dark hair. Jaehyun hadn’t bothered to do it that day since he wasn’t doing any major filming. Jungwoo ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and down the side of Jaehyun’s face. He traced a finger over Jaehyun’s lips.

“I’ll make sure you have fun,” Jungwoo said with a grin.

He leaned in and pressed his naked body against Jaehyun’s so Jaehyun could feel Jungwoo’s hard cock against him. Jungwoo flicked his tongue across the top of Jaehyun’s ear, making him shiver. Jungwoo grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and placed it on his bare ass. Jungwoo massaged his hand against Jaehyun’s hand until Jaehyun gave Jungwoo’s ass a tentative squeeze. Jungwoo reached between them and rubbed over Jaehyun’s bulge through his pants. Jaehyun gulped. His heart was racing. He was overheating in his clothes. His hips were already jerking forward. He told himself to calm down.

Jungwoo gave a low laugh.

“Hyung, you’re overdressed,” Jungwoo said. He turned them around and pushed Jaehyun back against Jungwoo’s messy bed. Jungwoo grabbed Jaehyun’s black hoodie from the bottom and yanked it off and over his head. After that, he went for Jaehyun’s pants, unzipping them and tugging them off as Jaehyun lifted his hips. Jaehyun sat there in his undershirt and his tight boxer briefs, his erection trapped underneath.

“Hyung…” Jungwoo breathed. Jaehyun’s breath hitched as Jungwoo rubbed a hand over Jaehyun’s underwear. His cock jerked just from a simple touch.

“You’re so worked up…” Jungwoo said, slowly, licking over his lips slowly. “You’re so hard already, hyung. You should jerk off more….” Jungwoo gave Jaehyun a teasing smile. Jaehyun couldn’t smile back. His breathing was too shaky.

Jungwoo didn’t take the rest of Jaehyun’s clothes off. Instead Jungwoo climbed on top of him, straddling him. Jaehyun didn’t know what was happening until Jungwoo wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and rolled his hips against him.

“Happy birthday to you…” Jungwoo sang, but not the childhood party version. He sang in a deep, sultry voice ala Marilyn Monroe. He began rubbing his bare ass back and forth against Jaehyun’s clothed cock. Jaehyun held his breath, his hands resting lightly on Jungwoo’s hips.

“Happy birthday to you…” Jungwoo continued his lap dance, moving his ass in tantalizing circles as he stared into Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun’s breath came in shallow pants. His cock grew even harder, straining painfully against his underwear. Jungwoo slipped his hand inside Jaehyun’s underwear, rubbing Jaehyun as he rocked his hips up towards Jaehyun’s and back again. Jaehyun’s breath caught in his throat.

“Happy birthday, Mr. President…” Jungwoo’s voice was even breathier and if Jaehyun weren’t so turned on and half-embarrassed that he could probably come in the next thirty seconds, he would have laughed at Jungwoo’s Marilyn Monroe performance. It was just like Jungwoo to be funny and sexy at the same time. But right now, Jaehyun wanted to focus on the sexy. He could see Jungwoo’s cock bobbing in front of him and leaking, even though neither of them were touching it.

“Happy birthday…” Jungwoo rose up for a moment, just enough for him to turn around before he sat down on Jaehyun’s lap again, back facing Jaehyun. He ground his ass down against Jaehyun’s cock hard and Jaehyun let out a sharp groan.

“Happy birthday to youuuuuuu…” Jungwoo crooned the finale. He continued grinding his ass against Jaehyun’s cock, back and forth, side to side, bouncing on top of it. Jaehyun swallowed hard as his breath was coming faster and faster. His cock leaked steadily, creating a dark patch on the front of his underwear. Jaehyun reached up and rubbed over Jungwoo’s biceps as Jungwoo continued dry humping him like he was riding him, reverse cowgirl style.

Jungwoo leaned back and wrapped one arm around Jaehyun’s neck, holding on tight as he nudged Jaehyun’s legs apart just enough for Jungwoo to slip his legs through. He rubbed his ass up and down against Jaehyun’s cock, bouncing gently with his knees. Jaehyun closed his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat. He tried to hold on. But it was impossible with all the friction Jungwoo was causing against his cock, even through his underwear. Jaehyun swallowed, his breathing becoming faster and faster until he decided to just give in.

His cock jerked and shook, trying to escape the confines of his underwear. That didn’t matter. Jaehyun came with a sharp cry. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering everyone else in the dorm. He continued to moan helplessly against his hand as his come filled his underwear. His heart was racing. His hips jerked sharply against Jungwoo who hadn’t stopped grinding down on him the whole time.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun muttered behind his hand as his body jerked one last time, releasing the last of his orgasm. Jaehyun flopped back against the bed, breathing hard and closing his eyes.

Jungwoo giggled, pulling away from Jaehyun. All Jaehyun felt was the warm wetness of his own come covering the inside of his underwear until Jaehyun started running his hands over Jaehyun’s abs and his chest through his undershirt. He panted hard as Jungwoo traced a finger down Jaehyun’s jaw.

“Oh, hyung, you can’t possibly be done,” Jungwoo said. “We’re just getting started.”

Jaehyun chuckled a little with his eyes closed. Then he sucked in his breath as he felt Jungwoo sliding off his underwear.

“So messy…” Jungwoo said. “You came so much.” Jungwoo tsked. Jaehyun heard the quiet splat as Jungwoo dropped his wet underwear on the floor. Then Jungwoo pulled Jaehyun’s undershirt off, tugging it roughly over Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun opened his eyes and watched Jungwoo toss it on the floor as well.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t let yourself get so backed up.” Jungwoo shook his head. “I’ll be like you. I’m not gonna come until I’ve made you come three times. Okay? It’s gonna hurt… but I like it.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. He let out a hiss as a gust of cool air from somewhere hit his sensitive, softening cock, sticky with his own come. He pressed a hand against his chest and took a deep breath.

“Clean up on aisle two,” Jungwoo crowed as he knelt in front of him. Jaehyun’s eyes widened when he felt Jungwoo grab his cock and start licking him, in long, broad strokes from the base of his cock to the tip. Jaehyun whimpered, a sound he didn’t even know was coming out of him until he had made it a few times., and struggled to sit up, looking down at Jungwoo on his knees. Jungwoo looked up at him, blinking those big eyes at him.

“Hyung, you taste so good…” Jungwoo stared at him, licking over his lips lewdly. Jaehyun felt his cock stirring once again, even though he hadn’t fully come down from his first orgasm. Jungwoo grinned and continued licking him, slowly, lapping up every drop of come that clung to his cock.

Jaehyun passed Jungwoo the pillow so he wouldn’t be kneeling on the hard floor. Jungwoo smiled, slipping it under his knees. He reached down and ran a hand over the side of Jungwoo’s face, tipping Jungwoo’s chin up before Jungwoo got started again.

“You okay?” Jaehyun asked.

Jungwoo grinned, wider than before. “You know, hyung,” Jungwoo said. “You could tell me how much you like it. This puppy gets off on positive attention.”

“I like it, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said.

“I wanna hear you,” Jungwoo said. He sucked the head of Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth with a loud slurp. Jaehyun gasped out in surprise at the pleasurable tug against his cock and then let his breath out in a deep groan.

Jaehyun was surprised at how fast he got hard again inside Jungwoo’s skilled mouth. Jungwoo sucked the head of his cock hard while his hand slid up and down the rest of Jaehyun’s cock, getting him back to full hardness.

“Jungwoo…” Jaehyun breathed out. “Yes… you’re so good. I like it…”

Jungwoo pulled off Jaehyun’s cock with a soft pop. He began stroking Jaehyun expertly, his hand working at a fast pace, aided by all the saliva Jungwoo had painted all over Jaehyun’s cock with his tongue. Jaehyun groaned, moving his hips slightly with the rhythm of Jungwoo’s hand. He watched Jungwoo as Jungwoo opened his mouth and tipped his head back, milking pre-come out of Jaehyun’s cock and letting it drip and dribble into his mouth. Jaehyun breathed out a sharp moan.

“Fuuuuuck…” He groaned as Jungwoo licked over his lips. “J-Jungwoo…”

“Shit—” Jungwoo trilled as he swallowed. “You taste so good, hyung…”

Jaehyun watched Jungwoo close his eyes with pleasure and his body jerked as a large glob of pre-come spurted out over Jungwoo’s lips. Jaehyun took a shaky breath, feeling himself getting even harder.

“You like it?” Jungwoo panted.

“Yes…” Jaehyun breathed out. “Your mouth is so good, Jungwoo…”

“I can take you, hyung. My mouth…” Jungwoo stretched it out for Jaehyun for a moment, opening his mouth wide. Jaehyun couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed how capable those lips were before. Jaehyun sucked in another breath as his cock twitched. Jungwoo kept up the fast pace with his hand, making Jaehyun shiver.

“It’s big,” Jungwoo finished with a grin.

Jaehyun held his breath as he watched Jungwoo hold his cock firmly and lean forward. Jungwoo slipped his lips over Jaehyun’s cock, creating a tight seal and sucking hard. Jaehyun moaned out, swept away by the pleasure of the suction and Jaehyun’s warm soft lips and skilled tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock. Jaehyun blinked, looking down at Jungwoo began to slowly slide his lips down the length of Jaehyun’s cock. His breath hitched each time Jungwoo went a little further and then further. Jaehyun had to fight all his bodily instincts as he felt the tip of his cock slide further and further inside Jungwoo’s mouth until he was nearly touching the back of Jungwoo’s throat. Part of him wanted to jerk away. The other part of him wanted to slam further inside and make Jungwoo choke.

His stomach twitched, feeling Jungwoo’s nose pressed against his pubes and pelvis. He felt Jungwoo breathing raggedly through his nose. He could feel Jungwoo’s throat muscles twitching around his cock. His cock twitched too, itching for more.

“Jungwoo…?” Jaehyun asked when Jungwoo hadn’t moved for a few moments. He sifted his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair. Could he really handle this? God, he hoped so.

Jaehyun felt himself leaking down Jungwoo’s throat. It felt so good. A shudder ran down his spine. His body was aching to move, but he swallowed it all back. He forced himself to stay still.

Jungwoo rubbed his nose against Jaehyun’s pubes and then pulled back, letting Jaehyun’s cock slip out of his mouth.

“Tell me that you like it, hyung,” Jungwoo said, his lips stretched and glossy from spit and pre-come.

“I like it, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun stuttered, staring at Jungwoo’s messy mouth. It turned him on even more. His cock was throbbing, leaking, ready for more.

“Fuck my mouth and tell me you like it,” Jungwoo said.

Jaehyun nodded. He stood up to give himself some better leverage. Jungwoo rose up on his knees, adjusting to the new position. He sucked in his breath when Jungwoo swallowed him down again, this time in almost one go. His heart was racing in his chest as Jungwoo gripped his hips and gave a slight nod.

“Fuck, Jungwoo…” Jaehyun hissed. “Fuck…” His cock twitched as he pulled back, just slightly. Jungwoo nodded again. Jaehyun could feel him holding his lips in place, holding his teeth back. Jaehyun slid back deep into Jungwoo’s mouth, a bit hesitantly. Jungwoo moaned, drooling over his cock. Jaehyun’s hips twitched hard, a spasm he couldn’t control. Jaehyun thrust in Jungwoo’s mouth once again and heard him gurgle out a strangled groaned. Jungwoo’s mouth felt incredible. It was so wet and warm and Jungwoo’s throat seemed to only want to take him further.

“Jungwoo…” Jaehyun murmured. He grabbed the back of Jungwoo’s head, gripping his hair. “Jungwoo, fuck—you feel so fucking good.” He held Jungwoo’s head steady as Jungwoo held onto him. Jaehyun pulled his hips back and thrust them forward again, pushing his cock back into Jungwoo’s mouth, feeling it slip down his throat a little further. He felt a sharp jolt of pleasure through his cock and he groaned hard.

“You’re so good at this,” Jaehyun moaned, thrusting his cock in Jungwoo’s mouth once again. “Look at how well you can take a cock. Woo, I had no idea.” He gripped Jungwoo’s hair harder, holding him roughly as he started to fuck Jungwoo’s mouth in a steady rhythm. Jungwoo moaned greedily each thrust, reaching down to stroke and squeeze his own cock. Jaehyun bit his bottom lip, losing himself as he fucked Jungwoo’s mouth faster. He watched Jungwoo choke and groan, his lips stretched and wrapped tightly around Jaehyun’s thick cock, but they were still somehow upturned in pleasure. Jaehyun was amazed at how Jungwoo never moved away, even as Jaehyun managed to get a little deeper and then a bit deeper. A few tears leaked out of Jungwoo’s eyes but when Jaehyun went to slow down, Jungwoo shook his head.

“You can fucking take it—” Jaehyun said, slipping his cock down Jungwoo’s throat once again. “You’re so good, Jungwoo. You’re so fucking good.”

His hips were shaking as his cock jerked urgently. He knew he was getting close. His cock jerked against the back of Jungwoo’s throat.

“Do you want it down your throat or on your face?” he asked and then pulled out of Jungwoo with a messy slurp to hear his answer.

“Wanna swallow,” Jungwoo answered, his eyes closed.

“Good boy.” Jaehyun stuffed himself down Jungwoo’s throat once again and sucked in his breath as Jungwoo wrapped his lips around him harder and gave him a vicious suck. That was all it took. Jaehyun’s hips jutted forward and he cried out as he started shooting down Jungwoo’s throat. The orgasm hit him harder than the first time. He pulled Jungwoo’s hair sharply and slapped his other hand down against Jungwoo’s side as his body jerked violently with his orgasm.

“Oh… oh--!” Jaehyun choked out, feeling Jungwoo swallow him down, working hard to suck out every single drop. Waves of pleasure crashed through Jaehyun’s body over and over again, shooting out of his cock until he was dizzy, and his vision was black. Jaehyun sat back down on the bed hard after Jungwoo pulled off his cock and flopped back with a sigh.

“Hyung!” Jungwoo cried with a giggle, shaking Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun pressed a hand over his eyes, breathing hard, his cock still a twitching, wet, sticky mess.

“Hyung…” Jungwoo said again. Jaehyun felt Jungwoo wiggle his way on top of him. Jungwoo laid over his chest, both their legs tangled together, handing off the side of the bed. “Hyung, you didn’t tell me how much you like it…”

“Fuck, Jungwoo…” Jaehyun breathed out, when he was able to catch his breath after a moment. “I liked it. I really did. You swallowed all of that?”

“Mmm hmmm….” Jungwoo nuzzled his nose against Jaehyun’s jaw. “You gave me so much. You taste so good. You filled me allllllll the way up.”

Jaehyun reached around to place his hand over Jungwoo’s bare ass. He gave it a rough squeeze. Jungwoo moaned out, loudly.

“So good, Jungwoo…” Jaehyun said, his voice a little hoarse. “You… made hyung feel good…” He couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken his cock like that. He still felt dizzy. He slid his fingers between Jungwoo’s ass, stretching them down towards his hole. He touched Jungwoo there lightly. Jungwoo sucked in his breath and wiggled back against his fingers.

“Hyung, I’m still hard…” Jungwoo whined, rubbing himself against Jaehyun’s leg.

“I’ll make you come,” Jaehyun whispered.

“No!” Jungwoo pulled away with a pout. “I can’t come until hyung comes three times. That was only two.”

“I want to make you come, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo shook his head, rolling away. Jaehyun watched him reach under the bed and grab a box. It pulled out a purple vibrator and some lube and held them up.

“Do you want to see what I did tonight, hyung?” Jungwoo asked, grinned mischievously. Jaehyun swallowed hard, rolling over to sit up slowly. He braced himself against the wall. He was still breathing hard. His cock was slowly deflating, sensitive, but seeing Jungwoo hold that vibrator made it want to come to life again.

“Can I get on your bed, hyung? I’ll be a little higher and you’ll have a better view.”

Jaehyun nodded. How was he going to say no to Jungwoo who had already made him come twice, had a magnificent boner and was obviously ready to be fucked? Jaehyun felt it when he briefly played with Jungwoo’s hole.

Jungwoo stepped up easily to Jaehyun’s bed from his. There was barely any space between them. Jaehyun watched as Jungwoo grabbed Jaehyun’s pillow, propped it under his ass and flopped back so his hips were a little higher. He pulled his knees back.

Jaehyun swallowed hard.

Jungwoo’s hole was pink and round and slightly open. He’d obviously been playing with himself before Jaehyun got home. He watched Jungwoo prepare himself and the vibrator with the lube. Jaehyun’s eyes widened when Jungwoo pressed the head of the vibrator against his hole and turned it on. A sharp buzz filled the room as Jungwoo gave a low moan.

“See…?” Jungwoo said over the buzz. He groaned out as he slowly pushed the vibrator inside of him. Jaehyun sucked in his breath. Jungwoo was making all sorts of noises, angling the vibrator just right. Jaehyun saw Jungwoo’s cock twitch and pre-come run down the side.

“Ohhhh shit…” Jungwoo said, pulling the vibrator out again slowly. “Oh… it’s my favorite thing—”

Jaehyun’s heart jumped in his chest. Was this what Jungwoo was doing when he heard him masturbating in the middle of the night. Jaehyun had to admit that he felt slightly jealous of a toy. The feeling intensified as Jungwoo pushed the vibrator back in with a louder moan. His hips were shaking as the vibrator sank in even deeper. He watched Jungwoo’s eyes roll back in his head and he bit his lower lip with a groan from deep in his throat.

“Ohhhh…” Jungwoo moaned again. “Oh—oh—oh--- oh God—”

Jaehyun had enough. He grabbed his sensitive cock, wincing a bit but that didn’t overtake his determination. He looked at Jungwoo with his eyes closed, blissed out from the vibrator. Watching Jungwoo turned on like that, pleasuring himself, only made Jaehyun slowly start to harden again .

“What do you want more?” Jaehyun asked with a growl. “Hyung’s cock or that… toy?”

“Your cock,” Jungwoo breathed out. Jaehyun rose up on his knees on Jungwoo’s bed. He pushed Jungwoo’s hand away and grabbed the vibrator. He pushed it inside further. Jungwoo cried out, biting down on his hand. Jaehyun watched the way it caused Jungwoo’s stomach and hips to shake. Jaehyun sucked in his breath slowly, licking over his lips.

“Hyung!” Jungwoo cried out urgently. His cock jerked, messily leaking pre-come. “Ahhhh… it’s so much. I… I—”

Jaehyun pulled out the vibrator and heard Jungwoo breathe out a sigh of relief. He hissed, probably in both pleasure and pain.

“You wanna come?” Jaehyun asked, huskily, wrapping his hand around Jungwoo’s sensitive cock. Jungwoo whimpered.

“Mmm hmmm…” He moaned. “But… but I won’t…”

“When are you gonna come?”

“After you, hyung… after you…”

Jaehyun leaned over Jungwoo’s trembling body and gently scraped his teeth against the hollow of Jungwoo’s hip. Jungwoo winced.

“Good,” Jaehyun whispered. “Are you ready for me?” He turned off the vibrator and tossed it on to Jungwoo’s bed.

“Please!” Jungwoo cried out. “Hyung… will you wear a condom?”

Jaehyun slipped off the bed to get a condom while Jungwoo grabbed the lube and applied more to his hole, spreading it liberally. Jaehyun rolled the condom on, watching Jungwoo finger fuck himself with a moan. Jaehyun almost lost his breath, seeing how Jungwoo’s fingers disappeared inside.

“Shit…” he breathed out.

“I’m r-ready…” Jungwoo stuttered.

“Roll over,” Jaehyun grunted. He climbed back on his bed as Jungwoo rolled over onto his stomach. He grabbed Jungwoo’s hips and yanked them up so Jungwoo was on his hands and knees.

“Thank you can take me?” Jaehyun asked thickly. “I’m bigger than your little purple friend.”

He reached under Jungwoo and grabbed his cock, giving it a squeeze and a tug. Jungwoo moaned out loudly and nearly fell out of his stance. Jaehyun smacked the side of his ass.

“No coming…” Jaehyun reminded him.

“No… no coming…” Jungwoo panted out.

“No coming…” Jaehyun said again, looking down at Jungwoo’s pretty curved back and his supple, round ass. He’d never really noticed how sexy Jungwoo was before. He lightly rand a finger down Jungwoo’s spine. Jungwoo moaned, deeply.

Jaehyun took a deep breath, grabbing his cock and aiming it for Jungwoo’s hole. He breathed out with a groan, pushing himself inside Jungwoo, roughly. Jungwoo arched his back, moaning loudly as Jaehyun slid all the way inside. Jaehyun sucked in his breath. Honestly, after watching Jungwoo play with himself and the fairly easy way he slipped inside, he wasn’t sure what to expect about the fit, but it turned out that Jungwoo was just the right amount of tight. He felt Jungwoo’s walls pulsing against his cock. Jaehyun clenched his teeth, just feeling Jungwoo and taking it all in. How long had it been since he fucked somebody? Way too long.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck…” Jaehyun ran a hand up and down Jungwoo’s back as Jungwoo groaned. “You feel so… good… so… tight…”

“I know!” Jungwoo chirped, pushing back against Jaehyun so he slipped inside a little further. Jaehyun hissed out a moan in surprise. “Now… fuck me!”

Jaehyun didn’t have to be told twice.

He pulled his hips back and then slammed his cock back inside Jungwoo. They both jumped at the way Jaehyun’s cock banged against Jungwoo’s walls. Jungwoo dropped his head against the bed, whimpering and moaning.

“Fuck…!” Jungwoo cried. “I wanna come… hyung… I wanna come…”

Jaehyun grinned, slamming himself into Jungwoo once again. “Not until me…” He teased and then he gave a deep groan, as his cock slid deep inside.

“Hyung, you’re so big!” Jungwoo yelped. Jaehyun slid back almost all the way out of Jungwoo’s hole before thrusting himself back inside again. He kissed the back of Jungwoo’s neck, rising up higher on his knees.

“You can’t come?” Jaehyun teased, wrapping his hand around Jungwoo’s cock.

“Ah-ah!” Jungwoo choked out.

“Not yet…” Jaehyun said, breathing harder. He could feel how much Jungwoo wanted to come. His whole body was shaking and he could hardly hold himself up. Jaehyun stroked Jungwoo slowly as he started fucking Jungwoo faster. He slid his cock heavily over Jungwoo’s spot and Jungwoo jumped and groaned. Jaehyun felt Jungwoo’s pre-come splatter over his hand. He could feel his cock trembling so hard in his hand. He started to feel bad, making Jungwoo deny himself like this. But it had been Jungwoo’s idea and it was so fucking hot, the way Jungwoo was so riled up. Suddenly, Jaehyun needed to see him.

He pulled out of Jungwoo, lube leaking down the center of Jungwoo’s crack. Jungwoo whimpered.

“I wanna see you,” Jaehyun said. He helped Jungwoo flip over onto his back and pulled Jungwoo’s legs up and around his waist. He looked down at Jungwoo’s throbbing, red and leaking cock. His cock was so swollen and needy.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun breathed, looking at Jungwoo’s flushed body squirming underneath him. He leaned down and bit Jungwoo’s shoulder. Jungwoo moaned louder.

“I’m—” Jungwoo stuttered.

“Shhhh…” Jaehyun ran his hands over Jungwoo’s body, purposefully ignoring his cock. Jungwoo was so pretty and spent looking already, even though he hadn’t come yet. Jaehyun’s cock twitched greedily. He hiked Jungwoo’s legs up a little higher and then thrust himself Jungwoo against, snapping his hips forward until he bottomed out, his cock buried deep inside.

“Shit—you feel so good…” Jaehyun breathed out, getting lost in the pure sensation of pleasure again. He dug his fingers against Jungwoo’s hips and started thrusting in and out of him at a brutal pace, just to hear Jungwoo’s helpless yelps and whimpers and low, deep moans. He swirled his hips in a circle and slammed inside Jungwoo again. He bit his lip, aiming for Jungwoo’s spot and slamming it over and over again while Jungwoo moaned and whined, tears leaking from his eyes as he fought to hold on. Jaehyun leaned over and licked them away. It was hot, but he was beginning to feel bad. He didn’t want Jungwoo to suffer.

“It’s alright,” Jaehyun said, speaking in a deep, husky voice. “Jungwoo, you can come…” He wrapped his hand around Jugnwoo’s cock again. It was so slick. “You can come…”

“N-no!” Jungwoo choked out. “Ahhhhh…” He hissed at Jaehyun’s touch. Jaehyun pulled his hand away.

“I want you to come.” Jaehyun pressed his lips against the side of Jungwoo’s neck, kissing him there and then sucking him hard. Jungwoo cried out a babble of nonsense moans as his hips jumped and his whole body shook violently.

“No!” He yelled. They were getting a bit loud, but it was too late to dial it back no. “Come, hyung… come!”

Jaehyun concentrated on fucking Jungwoo hard, slamming in and out of him. He could feel his orgasm building up, his balls drawing up tighter to his body. But he needed a little something more.

Jaehyun slid out of Jungwoo, breathing hard. Jungwoo was still whimpering underneath him, his breathing ragged, his eyes closed tight.

“Jungwoo… you’re so good. I like it so much,” Jaehyun murmured. “Can you stand up?”

He pulled a shaking Jungwoo to his feet and bent him over the bed, holding his hips up high. Jaehyun took a deep breath, standing behind him. Jungwoo pressed his face against his arms on the bed and gave a shaky moan. Jaehyun grabbed Jungwoo’s hips and slammed up into him again, gasping at the different angle. He had the leverage to go deeper, using his shaking thighs. He liked this angle, feeling himself filling Jungwoo up even more. Jungwoo’s walls were shaking. His whole body was threatening to collapse. Jaehyun thrust faster, feeling the orgasm building up at the base of his balls. When he was right on the edge, he leaned over to kiss a spot right under Jungwoo’s ear and then gave the side of his ass another smack.

Jaehyun gasped, his orgasm rippling through him. He started to come, filling up the condom as he continued to shakily thrust himself in and out of Jungwoo. He knew that Jungwoo could feel it by the way Jungwoo was pushing back against him and crying out.

“Come!” Jaehyun told Jungwoo, giving Jungwoo’s cock a rough jerk. Jungwoo yelped and then gasped. Jaehyun felt Jungwoo’s hips jerk forward, urgently.

Jaehyun pulled out of Jungwoo quickly and turned him around. He dropped to his knees, grabbing Jungwoo’s cock. He managed to slide his lips over Jungwoo’s red, warm, shaking cock at the same time as Jungwoo started to come so now he was coming in Jaehyun’s mouth instead of all over the floor or Jaehyun’s sheets.

He nearly choked on Jungwoo’s come, his rhythm off as he was also feeling the waves of his own orgasm, but he managed to hold it together. He milked Jungwoo with his mouth, sucking hard, bobbing his head back and forth, wanting to get every drop. Jungwoo fell apart above him, leaning back against the bed, his legs shaking violently.

Jaehyun kept his mouth over Jungwoo as his cock spasmed over and over. It felt like he would never stop coming. Jaehyun kept swallowing, come leaking out of the corners of his mouth. Jungwoo wasn’t even trying to be quiet at this point, loud yelps and moans and gasps and curses spilling from his mouth. Jaehyun didn’t know how they were going to explain this tomorrow. Someone had to be awake.

But that didn’t matter now.

Jungwoo gave one last jerk and then he lost his grip, sliding to the floor. Jaehyun pulled off Jungwoo’s cock quickly, grabbing him and holding him the best he could so Jungwoo didn’t go down too hard. He let Jungwoo go when he was a heap on the floor, breathing hard. Jaehyun sat beside him, looking over Jungwoo’s spent body. Jungwoo’s eyes were closed. Jaehyun felt worried about him for a moment. He ran a hand over Jungwoo’s hair.

“Fuck, hyung…” Jungwoo panted. “This was supposed to be your birthday present.”

Jaehyun smiled.

“Your birthday is in a few days,” Jaehyun reminded him.

“Oh God…” Jungwoo moaned. “I might not be able to get up until then.”

Jaehyun chuckled. He felt like Jungwoo looked right now. Completely blissed out, like he never wanted to move.

“I thought I was gonna die…” Jungwoo breathed out. He opened his eyes and looked at Jaehyun with a grin. “It was fun.”

Jaehyun grinned back.

“Did you have fun, hyung?” Jungwoo asked.

Jaehyun nodded.

“Finally got a release?” Jungwoo raised his eyebrows. “Did I do good?”

“Yes…” Jaehyun said. “I liked it so much. Awesome birthday gift, Jungwoo. Thank you.”

Jungwoo grinned, proudly and closed his eyes again. “That’s what I’m here for. I’m so glad you got off.” He pressed his hand against his stomach, still breathing hard and gave out a content sigh. Jaehyun felt the same way.

“You can shower first,” Jungwoo said. “I need… some time.”

Jaehyun nodded. He stood up on shaky legs and carefully rolled off the condom before dropping it in their trash can.

“You know if you ever get horny or bored,” Jungwoo said, his eyes still closed as he was catching his breath. “We can do this again. It was fun.”

Jaehyun nodded. He was still a bit overwhelmed by his unexpected birthday present, but it wasn’t a bad thing.

He was seeing Jungwoo in a different light.

“Don’t use up all the hot water, hyung.”

Jaehyun cracked their door open. All the lights were still off. If someone else was awake, at least they weren’t making a big show if it. He dashed into the bathroom and closed the door.

Jaehyun tuned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror. Here he stood, Jung Jaehyun, 24 years old. He didn’t look any different than he had when he was 23 but… then again, something about him felt new.

He looked down at his sweaty body, his half-hard cock and then back up at the glow and slight smile on his face.

Was there a better birthday present than amazing birthday sex?

Jaehyun laughed a little to himself, grinning in the mirror now.

24 was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was fun!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrysodapop14)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrysodakpop14)


End file.
